


OC Drabbles

by TinyPotato02



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a terrible person, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OC drabbles, OCs - Freeform, Okok some drabbles are gonna be really angsty because I love torturing my character (I'm not insane), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rowan is an innocent bean, aka i don't know how adoption/fostering works, all characters belong to me, give the poor boy love, lots of fluff and angst, yay, yeah i know, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: It's a bunch of drabbles, I don't know how I'm supposed to summarize it.





	1. The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this chapter was initially for a school project, in which I wrote a short story using vocabulary words (Which is why there are some strange word in this one), but I ended up falling in love with the characters. So now I have this, yaY.

An calm breeze swept over the hill. The sun beamed down on Sage as she lay in the grass, transfixed by the calmness of the plain. The tranquility was abruptly interrupted as her friend Virgil came bounding over the slope. She observed as he collapsed beside her, gasping for breath.

“Hi, Virgil,” She smiled. Virgil was a benevolent fourteen year old boy. He was nervous and shy to everyone but her. The two of them were outcasts--pariahs.

Once Virgil caught his breath he sat up and spoke, “Hi Sage!” He was wringing his hands in obvious nervousness. He forced his nervousness to abate and he continued, “I was wondering… if you’d like to come with me to the dance…”

Sage’s eyes widened and her cheeks became a gaudy red, “I-I don’t know Virgil,” She hesitated, “And it’s kind of last minute…”

Virgil’s confidence was almost thwarted, but he was resilient, “As friends of course!”

“Oh,” Sage murmured. Her usual tactfulness was gone and she was at a loss for words. Then with a sudden burst of audacity she looked up at him and responded, “Yes, I’ll go with you.”

He grinned and stood up, “Great! I’ll meet you at your house!” Without another word he was sprinting back down the hill leaving Sage to sit in awe at the quagmire that had just happened.

 

Sage ran her fingers through her hair; her anxiety was accruing by the minute. 

Her mother noticed her behavior and consoled her, “Everything will be fine.”

“I don’t know if I made the right choice Mom…” Sage whispered, “Virgil and I have been friends for years, what if… what if this makes our friendship awkward?”

“You worry too much!” Her mom smiled, “He should be here any minute now!”

 

Virgil was splayed out on the floor contemplating his decisions. His little sister hopped over him and leaned down near his head.

“What’s wrong Virgil?” She asked.

He sighed, “Did I make the right decision, Jen?”

“I think so.” Jen paused, “Besides, now you’ve got a girlfriend!”

Virgil shot up blushing, “She’s not my girlfriend!”

Jen smirked, “Say what you want. I know you lied when you told her ‘just as friends,’” She continued, “Your feelings aren’t that covert.”

Virgil stood up and brushed off his shirt. He looked up at Jen, “Do I look okay?”

Jen nodded, watching as Virgil pushed past the door into the unknown. “Good luck big bro…” She whispered.

 

As Virgil approached Sage’s stately house he felt his palms becoming sweaty. He stopped at the door and lifted his hand up to knock. After a moment of hesitation the door swung open to reveal Sage.

“Oh! Virgil, hi…”

Virgil reached his hand out and Sage grabbed it hesitantly. And thus they walked together along the sidewalk, holding hands and smiling.


	2. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds himself struggling to cope with the idea of change aka I dunno how to summarize anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major oof, this chapter is reAlly short

“I swear, I’m this close to screaming Sage,” Virgil muttered out, holding his fingers a millimeter apart even though Sage couldn’t even see him.

Sage scoffed over the phone, “Oh please, this isn’t the worst thing that could happen.”

“I don’t want another sibling, Jen is annoying enough, I don’t think I can handle another little punk.”

Sage shook her head, “Just give it a chance, who knows, maybe you’ll love it.”

“I don’t even know its gender, let alone its name!” Virgil grumbled, “I don’t understand why I have to go with them to pick it up.”

“Speaking of that, when are you going to pick it up?” Sage inquired.

“In about an hour. Paperwork is done and over with, the orphanage said we could pick it up within a week,” Standing up Virgil continued, “I better get ready though, maybe we could FaceTime later.”

“Okay! Bye,” Sage said, casually hanging up.

 

Virgil stood in front of the orphanage beside Jen, their parents leading them inside. Jen nervously looked at Virgil, but he kept his eyes forward.

When they entered the doors they were greeted by a cheery lady, “Hello! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Davis! Are you here to pick up Rowan?”

Virgil’s father nodded.

“Great! Please wait here I’ll go get him.”

She stepped away from the desk and entered a room, after a few minutes she walked out with a young red haired boy.

The boy wore a yellow shirt and blue overalls that had a large pocket on the front. His pale face was covered in freckles and his wide eyes were directed at Virgil in an expressionless manner. Virgil stared back at him; he stared at the young boy that would soon become his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't fix the format, oops...


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I enjoy writing short little chapter summaries that reveal n o t h i n g about the chapter itself.

8:00 p.m. was the perfect time to lay around with your best friend and play video games, Virgil had decided that a little over two years ago. Since then, every Saturday Sage would come over to his house around 3-ish and they would hang out all day and later in the day compete for the title of best gamer. In the rare occasion it was raining by the time Sage had to return home Sage would stay the night. This was one of those nights.

Virgil pulled a sleeping bag off a shelf in the closet as well and a clump of blankets. He threw them on the ground and he and Sage began spreading them out for a temporary sleeping spot. It was and unspoken rule that Sage always got the sleeping bag while Virgil set up a spot for him a foot away.

After he was satisfied with his spot he walked down the hall to the closet near his parent’s room to retrieve two spare pillows.

He paused momentarily at the door to Rowan’s room as he heard a muffled sound. He shrugged it off and continued his search. Once had retrieved the pillows he began walking back down the hall, the sound became more prominent. Virgil almost immediately recognized it as soft crying.

He’s supposed to be asleep, Virgil thought.

Slowly he opened the door, the little bit of light the peeked through lit up the frail body of Rowan, who was standing up, shirtless, back facing Virgil. Virgil flicked on the light and noticed several marks dashed across Rowan’s back. Rowan flipped around to reveal his thin chest, it was covered in scars. An obvious jagged scar showed prominently where his heart was. His eyes were filled tears and a trace of fear.

Virgil rushed over the young boy and embraced him tightly. Rowan struggled in his grasp, trying his best to push away. His sobs became louder and he began to tremble.

He pushed the boy back gently, but still keeping him in his grip, Virgil released him. Ever so gently Virgil wiped the boy’s tears away. He slowly pulled him closer to his body.

Rowan flinched away at the touch. Reluctantly he allowed Virgil to take him up in his lap. He was still trembling, but his sobs had trailed away to sniffles.

Deciding it was better not to ask what happened, Virgil stood up and set the child down on his bed, “How about you put a shirt on, and I’ll make you a spot to sleep with me and Sage in my room?”

Rowan nodded slowly. He slid off his bed and watched Virgil leave the room. Grabbing a sleep shirt he slipped it over his head and popped his arms through the sleeves. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and walked over to the room down the hall.

He was greeted by Sage and Virgil. Sage patted the spot beside her for him to sit while Virgil set up his bed. He leaned up against Sage and accidently dozed off, unaware when he was gently moved to his spot between Sage and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, bro fam, if you see a spelling/grammar mistake tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Criticism is welcome as long it's constructive


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered angst? No? Oh ok. Maybe chapter 13 will be. Hint hint cough cough yaknowwhatimsayin'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed something, these paragraphs look a l o t longer on Word.

Virgil opened his eyes to the sound of quiet. He sat up in excitement as he recalled the plans his family had made that weekend. Jen and their parents went to Jen’s horseback riding event, stayed there two days for the two shows, while Virgil was left completely alone.  
Bad decision on his parents part, but he wasn’t complaining. Virgil casually leapt out of bed and flung the door open, a grin on his face. Then his eyes landed on the closed door that led to a once empty room. Rowan.  
Virgil almost groaned, but he caught himself, his parents trusted him enough to take care of a 9-year-old boy that had barely lived in their house for a month, had a strange obsession with knives, and always had a blank stare on his face. There was no way Virgil would let them down.  
Deciding to let Rowan sleep a little longer, Virgil walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the ingredients necessary to make scrambled eggs and got to work. As he let the eggs cook he pulled out jelly and threw a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster.  
Once the meal was complete he called Rowan to eat. His only response was silence. Annoyed, Virgil waited a moment before calling again. After waiting a few more minutes he decided to get him himself.  
Virgil walked over to the door of Rowan and knocked. Nothing. Virgil opened the door; it took a moment to take in the scene in front of him.  
The blanket and covers looked as though a tornado had passed through. They were thrown around the bed chaotically. In the center of the bed was Rowan, he was weakly thrashing about releasing small whimpers every few moments.  
Virgil was by his side in an instant. He brushed his hand across Rowan’s sweat covered flushed face. He was burning up, but was shivering at the same time. Virgil swept a strand of sweat covered ginger hair out of the child’s closed eyes.  
He didn’t allow himself time to panic, he just quickly scooped Rowan up and took him to the cool tile floor in the bathroom. Placing his head on a soft mat on the floor, he set Rowan down on the tile.  
“I’ll be back,” He whispered.  
Virgil jumped up and ran to his room, snatching up his phone and calling Sage on the way back to the bathroom.  
“Hey Virgil, what’s up?” Sage greeted him.  
“Do you know what to do for a fever? Like a really bad fever?”  
“What? Are you sick? Aren’t you home alone?”  
“Yes, I’m home alone. No, I’m not sick, Rowan is,” Virgil said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom drawer.  
“Can’t you call your parents?”  
“Are you kidding? They’d never trust me with Rowan again,” He shoved the thermometer under Rowan’s tongue and waited as they talked.  
“But it’s not your fault,” Sage reasoned.  
“He’s been here a month, if anything remotely bad happens to him on my watch I’m as good as dead,” Virgil grumbled, the thermometer beeped and he pulled it out of Rowan’s mouth, “Crap.”  
“What? What happened?” Sage asked intently.  
“His temperature is really high…”  
“How high is it?”  
“104.5,” He murmured.  
There was a moment of silence, “I’m coming over, try to get the fever down, I’ll be there in five minutes.”  
“Okay.”  
After Sage hung up Virgil turned his focus to getting the fever down. He lifted Rowan’s limp body up and eased his shirt off ignoring the blatant scars he’d only seen once before. He threw the sweat covered shirt into the hallway behind him. Virgil stood up hastily, grabbed a rag, and drenched it with water. He rung it out enough for it to be damp.  
Folding the rag he placed it on the boy’s forehead. He stared down at Rowan, the feeble child stirred suddenly.  
His eyes opened slowly, “Virgil?”  
Virgil smiled, “Hey, you gave me quite a scare.”  
“M’ cold…” Rowan murmured.  
Frowning, Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, “I’ll right back,” He said, starting to stand up.  
Rowan’s eyes widened, “No, don’ go…”  
“It’ll be okay, I’ll only be gone for a few seconds.”  
Rowan said nothing, so Virgil turned out the door and rushed to the front door. He unlocked and opened the door. Sage greeted him and he led her to the bathroom.  
They entered the room to see Rowan had passed out once more. Virgil nearly launched himself to the ground beside Rowan’s head. Panic that he hadn’t felt before began sinking in; his breath became quick and shallow.  
“Woah, Virgil, what wrong?” Sage exclaimed from the doorway.  
“He was awake just a second ago!” Virgil cried out.  
Sage closed her eyes, counted down from 5 and when she opened them she took control. “We can’t panic Virgil, that doesn’t help him,” Looking down at the freckled child she continued, “Supposing his fever hasn’t gone down we need to get him cool. Our best option is a cold shower or bath,” When Virgil gave her a look of confusion she shrugged, “I read it in a book once, seems like it’d work.”  
Virgil nodded; he edged around Rowan and reached out for the handle. Turning it slightly he watched as the water poured out. He warmed it up enough so it was chilly, but not freezing, and pushed the plug in.  
As the tub filled up, Virgil turned back to Sage and sat back down on the ground. Sage smiled reassuringly and gave him a thumbs-up.  
When the tub was about halfway full, the pair picked up Rowan and gently set him down in the tub. Sage took the rag on his forehead off and dampened it with colder water in the sink. As she replaced the rag she managed to snatch another cloth from the cabinet.  
“I’ll handle Rowan for now, you just sit down and watch,” Sage smiled.  
Hesitantly Virgil leaned back against the cabinet and observed.  
Sage rolled up her sleeves and dunked the washcloth in the tub. Using the wet cloth she ran it across Rowan’s pale skin. The moment the cloth made contact with him Rowan whimpered pathetically. Ignoring his unconscious complaints Sage continued to splash the water on him. She paused as the cloth rubbed against his chest. Her gaze bore into the scars on his chest, after a few moments her gaze was blocked by a pale, freckled arm that lifted to his chest.  
Her eyes were directed to that of Rowan’s. His eyes were dazed and unfocused, “Sage?” He slurred.  
“Rowan…” She began.  
Virgil sat up and rushed to the tub. At the sight of Virgil Rowan’s eyes brightened ever so slightly. Rowan lifted his arm up and grabbed Virgil’s hand.  
“Sage, could you get some medicine? I think it’s Tylenol that helps with fevers…”  
Sage nodded, she dropped the cloth into the tub and stood up. As she reached into one of the cabinets she glanced back at the two. Her gaze softened as she watched them, Rowan had obviously grown accustom to Virgil and that brought a smile to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these characters too much.
> 
> Sage/Virgil
> 
> mmm yes love it
> 
> This is kind of sad because their my own characters
> 
> \---
> 
> I swear, the format is worse then before, I just-


	5. Panic! At The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Davis family goes to the mall, and Rowan and Virgil are approached by a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had big plans for this chapter, and then it just, didn't happen

“Alright kids!” Mrs. Davis, Virgil’s mom, said excitedly, “This is our first shopping outing with Rowan so we have to make it special! Your father and I will take Rowan, Virgil, you and Jen can walk around by yourselves.”  
Virgil gave a thumbs up, Jen nodded, the only one who did nothing was Rowan. He looked uncomfortable, obviously scared, it appeared he wanted to say something, but couldn’t.  
“What wrong Rowan?” Virgil asked, apparently the only one that noticed Rowan’s behavior.  
Rowan stared up and Virgil, “I—I wanna, I wanna go with you…”  
Virgil looked up at his parents, they sighed, “Alright you can go with Virgil, Jen will you come with us then?”  
Jen grumbled, but agreed.  
Once that was settled Virgil offered his hand to Rowan, who eagerly took it. They walked around for at least an hour. Virgil, who had been given plenty of money to buy absolutely anything for Rowan held a couple of bags with very few items in them. He tried to convince Rowan that he could get him anything he wanted, but Rowan thought differently.  
He and Rowan were now standing at the food court, awaiting his parents return so they could meet up and leave as they’d agreed. As they waited Virgil noticed Rowan becoming excessively clingy. He was gripping onto not only Virgil’s hand, but also his pant leg. His gaze glued to something, even when he talked to Virgil his gaze didn’t waver.  
“Can you pick me up?” He asked.  
Virgil laughed, “You have legs don’t you?”  
Rowan was silent for a minute; he gripped Virgil’s pant leg harder, “Please?”  
Following Rowan’s gaze, Virgil stared at what the boy was looking at; three people, a man, a woman, and a girl, probably a little older the Virgil. The man and woman’s clothes were uncomfortably fancy for being at a mall. The man had his dark ginger hair slicked to the side; his eyes were sharp and tired. The woman wore her bleach blond hair down, slightly curled; her expression was the same as the man’s. The young girl had large curly ginger hair; hair face was disturbingly similar to Rowan’s with her large concerned eyes and freckles.  
Then it clicked.  
“Do you know them?” Virgil inquired.  
Rowan answered by staring up at him with pleading eyes.  
Virgil looked back up at the people; the man was now looking directly at them. Virgil wrapped his hand around Rowan and pulled him closer.  
Virgil turned around, making Rowan turn with him, in an effort to make the people think he hadn’t seen them. It worked, for about a minute.  
Virgil jumped as someone tapped his shoulder. Flipping around he found himself looking up at the man. The man’s previously sharp eyes had softened.  
“Hello, I couldn’t help but notice you two. Is this your little brother?” He said.  
Nodding, Virgil pulled Rowan closer, he felt the child trembling against his body.  
The man released a forced laugh, “It makes me so happy to see siblings around each other.”  
“Look, do you want something? I don’t have any money to give you,” He lied.  
He laughed again, “No! I don’t want anything,” He paused, “May I ask what this little fellows name is?” He grinned gesturing to Rowan.  
Virgil had no desire to treat this man with respect so he jerked Rowan away from the creep and snarled, “I think you know plenty well what his name is. I’d ask you to respectfully leave us alone, creep.”  
The man blinked in surprise before lifting his arms up in defeat, “Alright kid, I’ll leave you be,” He turned away and waved, “Until next time, Virgil.”  
Rowan’s exhaled sharply as though he’d been holding his breath the entire time. They both chose to ignore that the man knew Virgil’s name and moved to a more crowded part of the food court to wait for Virgil’s parents. Silently it was agreed to never talk about this event again.


	6. Trust is a Tricky Thing to Establish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan's first day in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate my freckled boy? Also this chapter's short, sorrY?

Rowan stared at the house he was in. Everything was unnaturally clean there wasn’t a smell of smoke or broken bottles and shards of glass lying around. He was amazed and uncomfortable...  
Rowan’s thoughts were interrupted when the man called Mr. Davis approaching him. He placed his hand on Rowan’s back gently. Rowan flinched sharply.  
Mr. Davis retracted his hand quickly, “Hey, what’s wrong kiddo?”  
Rowan looked up, “Nothing,” he responded quickly.  
Mrs. Davis glanced slowly at her husband, “Just give him some time,” she whispered.  
Virgil walked past Rowan, barely knocked his shoulder with his arm.  
Rowan nearly whimpered, but turned around to face Virgil.  
At the same time Virgil snapped his gaze to Rowan, “Let’s get something straight bud, I don’t want to deal with a 9 year old like you, so I won’t bother you if you won’t bother me, okay?”  
Rowan was in awe, all he had to do was agree and he could assure safety with him. He opened his mouth to respond, but was swiftly interrupted.  
“Virgil!” Mrs. Davis scolded her child.  
Rowan shook his head in fear that the offer was off the table, he looked back up at Virgil who was waiting expectantly. His eyes brightened and he nodded eagerly, “Okay!”  
Virgil narrowed his eyes at the child’s eagerness, but turned around nonetheless and walked to his room.  
“Don’t mind him,” Mrs. Davis smiled, “This is a big change for everyone, it’s been him and Jen for years. Just give him some time to warm up to you.”  
Rowan turned to face her, “Okay, I understand.”  
Mrs. Davis smiled fondly, “Great, I think you’ll fit in just fine Rowan…”


	7. Trust is an Easy Thing to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this angst? Maybe?

Rowan leaned against the door. He savored the rare moment of being alone before his parents woke up. He listened as his parent’s door open, he listened as the strict steps of his mother clicked down the hallway.   
Right as she passed his door Rowan’s malnourished stomach decided to scream. He cringed as everything went quiet, the shadow of his mother’s feet approached his door. Jumping to his feet Rowan leapt into his bed and threw the covers over his head, fear overwhelming him as the door opened.  
“Rowan.” His mother’s stern voice snapped.  
He slowly lifted himself up, “Yes Mother?”  
His eyes met her cold blue eyes, “Come here.”  
Rowan obliged, his eyes drifted up to meet hers once more.  
“Lay down, on your side.”  
He did so, slowly revealing his bare torso. Without warning his mother’s pointed shoe hit his stomach sharply. Rowan was flung backwards only for his head to meet one of the legs of his bed.  
He held back the tears as his mother left the room, slamming the door behind her. He’d been through so much worse, but the pain that kept building up finally caught up with him. He curled around himself, allowing the tears to fall silently.  
He was interrupted by the door opening. Scrunching his eyes shut Rowan listened as a quiet gasp sounded.  
“Rowan!”  
Slowly, uncurled on the floor looked at his older sister. Their eyes met and she launched herself at him in a tight hug.  
“You don’t deserve this...” She murmured, “You don’t deserve this abuse...”  
Rowan pulled away, “I’m fine! Really, it... it doesn’t hurt that much anymore...”  
His sister shook her head, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back slightly so she could look at his injuries. The toe of the shoe had left a large bruise on his stomach; it went well with the many other scars and bruises that had been left there.  
“That’s it,” she said, “Come with me, I’m going to get you somewhere safe.”  
“W-what?” Rowan exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him away.   
Her grip on his hand tightened and her eyes were filled with emotion as she pulled him out the door.   
They continued on like this for almost half an hour, until she suddenly stopped in front of an alley.  
“Go in there, and stay there until someone finds you,” his sister murmured.  
Rowan’s wide gaze turned up to her, “What?”  
“You heard me! Go on,” she repeated, harsher this time, she made every attempt to not let her voice break. After a moment she grabbed his wrist and pulled him farther into the alley.  
Rowan hesitated, “I-I don’t want to...”  
She inhaled, raising her hand and suddenly bringing it down on his cheek sharply.  
He staggered and gasped, whether out of pain or shock he was unsure.  
“Go!” she snarled holding back the tears.  
Rowan paused before flipping around and running down the alley…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing, the next drabble is really bad and I kind of hate it, I never finished it and I don't know if I will.


	8. Visit

A quiet knock on the door summoned Virgil from the silence of his room. He exited his room out of curiosity, when he did he found his parents sitting on the couches in the living room. They were talking to a young lady, beside his parents sat Rowan. He looked nervous, and unconsciously shifted.

His mother greeted him, “Virgil! Would you like to sit in with this meeting?” She turned to the woman across from her, “I’m sure Rowan and Ms. Lauren wouldn’t mind.”

The lady called Ms. Lauren nodded.

Virgil slowly sat down beside his mother, “So... what’s this meeting about?”

“Ms. Lauren is Rowan’s social worker, she paired us up with Rowan.”

“Social worker?” Virgil asked, “Isn’t that like... a foster care term?”

“Not necessarily, but in this case, yes,” Ms. Lauren responded.

Virgil said nothing, but only half-heartedly listened to their conversation. Then a certain topic caught his attention.

“Don’t you worry Rowan, your parents are working as hard as they can to get you back,” Ms. Lauren smiled reassuringly.

Rowan looked down then back up and smiled hesitantly.

Virgil head shot up in an instance, “What!? Go back? He—his parents, aren’t they, aren’t they abusive??”

Ms. Lauren’s eyes widened, “Abusive? No, no, no, no, no! He became lost and was found by the police soon after. Upon further investigation it was discovered that his previous house was unsuitable for a child of his age. As I said, his parents are working to get him back as soon as possible,” she paused, “Have you heard otherwise?”

Virgil looked at Rowan for some sort of conformation, but he quickly looked away.

“No,” Virgil murmured, “I guess I just assumed...”

Ms. Lauren nodded in understanding, “That’s the assumption of many people when it comes to foster children or orphans.”

Ms. Lauren stood up and patted Rowan’s head, “I think that’s all! I don’t think I’ll see you before your Birthday, so I wish you a Happy Birthday Rowan!”

As quickly as she came, she was out the door. Everyone dispersed, but Virgil couldn’t help looking at the child that he had become so attached to.


	9. Hey, I never came up with a title for this one, oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned and now Virgil's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad because I've been reading a lot of Camp Camp fanfics and I'm pretty sure something in me told me, 'yeah, make Virgil get sick at camp, that's a good idea' because of that.
> 
> Also if the title ever changes, that means I've finished this drabble

Rowan opened his eyes and yawned slowly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, the faint smile that had been drawn on his face faded as he remembered Virgil was at camp for the week.  
Slowly Rowan unenthusiastically stood up, he opened his door and walked down the hall into the kitchen.  
When he entered the room he immediately noticed the controlled panic in the room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Davis were talking into their phone and Jen was sitting at the table staring up at her parents in concern.  
“What’s wrong?” Rowan asked, clutching the hem of his shirt.  
“Nothing dear,” Mrs. Davis hurriedly said, covering the phone with her hand momentarily.  
Rowan approached Jen and leaned forward, “What happened?”  
Jen looked down, “Virgil is sick, apparently it’s pretty bad, Mom and Dad are arranging driving up to camp to pick him up.”  
Rowan’s eyes widened and were drawn to Mrs. Davis as she spoke, “Alright kids, we’re going to go pick up Virgil from camp, Jen you’re in charge of Rowan. We’ll be back in the afternoon.”  
Rowan shot up, “Wait no! I want to go with you!”  
The two adults looked back at him, confusion in their eyes. Rowan immediately regretted speaking out like that and slowly forced himself to sit down.  
“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Rowan rushed to apologize. He hurriedly brushed his arm over his eyes when he felt tears begin to well up.  
Jen raised her eyebrows, “Yo, chill dude,” she murmured, reaching her hand out to rub his back as comfort.  
Her mom’s panicked gaze softened, “Hey, Rowan, there’s no need to cry. If you really want to go you can come.”  
Mr. Davis opened his mouth to object when Rowan cut him off, “Really?”  
She nodded. Turning her gaze to Jen she spoke, “Looks like you’ll have the house to yourself Jen.”  
Jen brightened, “Really!? Yes!” She exclaimed.  
“Don’t get too crazy! We’ll be back in a couple hours.” Her mom smiled, walking out the door with Rowan and her husband.

The first part of the drive was uncomfortable, with occasional short conversations. Then Rowan decided to ask what happened.  
“Why’s Virgil sick?” Rowan asked.  
“Food poisoning,” Mrs. Davis responded, processing Rowan’s look of worry she added, “Unintentional food poisoning of course!”  
“Oh.”  
Silence for the rest of the drive.  
When they finally arrived in the wooded campgrounds, both adults left the car instructing Rowan to stay put until they returned.  
After a few moments the two returned, carrying a barely conscious Virgil, and followed by someone who appeared to be a counselor.  
Virgil’s parents opened the back and gently sat Virgil down in the seat and closed the door before turning back to the counselor. Ignoring their conversation, Rowan scooted closer to Virgil.  
Virgil face was clammy and his head lolled to one side. Rowan felt strange seeing the usually lively teen so still. Rowan rested his head on the teen’s shoulder softly. Virgil released a soft whimper which caused Rowan to fly backwards.  
Rowan watched as Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he attempted to sit up straight.


	10. Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this drabble, and then I didn't.

Virgil had never been the type to be angry for no apparent reason, but today was an exception. He couldn’t help fuming; everything seemed to be against him today. Although he’d manage to make Jen pick up Rowan from school, which was good.  
He burst in the door of him home and slammed it behind him, just for the heck of it. Virgil pulled his backpack off and threw it on a chair. His mother, who always got home before school ended, stared at him.  
“Virgil? Did something happen?” She asked, “Where are Rowan and Jen?”  
“Jen is picking up Rowan for me,” He snapped.  
“What about you? Did something happen to you?” She inquired.  
“I’m fine,” He retorted, “I just want to be alone.”  
With that, Virgil stormed into his room. His mother’s gaze followed him worriedly.  
After a few moments his mom knocked on the door, “Virgil? How long is the detour from the middle school to the elementary school? You’re normally back by now. Jen is taking a while…”  
“They’re slow,” Virgil grumbled.  
“Ah, okay,” She paused, “Would you like to play a game with me?”  
Rolling over on his bed, Virgil growled, “No. I want to be alone.”  
“Okay! Just call me if you need me,” She hesitantly responded.  
Minutes later the sound of the front door opening and closing caused Virgil to look up. They’re home, He thought. He lay back down, back turned to the door. He closed his eyes, one-hundred percent ready to sleep the day away when his door was cracked open.  
“Hey, Virgil…” The voice began.  
Without thinking Virgil flung his blanket off his body, stood up, and flung around yelling, “For the last time, I want to be alone!”  
“But-“ It started again.  
“No! I am sick and tired of always expected to be happy little Virgil. The teen that’s not allowed to have a bad day without everyone flocking to him asking, ‘what’s wrong?’, ‘is everything okay?’ no! Nothing’s okay, just let me be!” Virgil looked down at the person who he had no clue was and regretted every word.  
Rowan. Rowan was staring up at him, pure terror in his eyes, he seemed faint, it scared Virgil. Large tears bubbled in his eyes and his breath hitched. The child began trembling, seemingly unable to move.  
Virgil nearly launched himself at the child in a hug, but obviously he had triggered this. He wanted to be the best brother possible and he triggered a panic attack. He exhaled and made every effort to calmly approach his trembling brother. He got down on his knees and listened to Rowan’s sharp, quick-paced breathing.  
“Hey…” He murmured, “Rowan, it’s okay, just breath…”  
But Rowan heard nothing, and raised his hands to his head and fell to his knees. Virgil placed his hand and the boy’s back, but immediately pulled away when he flinched.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Rowan gasped.  
“No, no, you have no reason to be sorry! I should be sorry.”  
Virgil sat still, but he knew they were getting nowhere. If Rowan kept hyperventilating his mom and Jen would hear… and he would get in trouble… and—No, Rowan’s my concern right now.  
Ignoring Rowan’s vague whining, Virgil lifted up the child in his arms. Forcing his breathing to steady he placed Rowan’s trembling hand over his heart.  
After a few minutes Rowan’s panic had faded away slightly and his breath had stabled, but he couldn’t stop trembling.  
Virgil stood up slowly, still carrying Rowan, and quickly slipped out his room and into Rowan’s. He set Rowan down in his bed and tousled the boy’s hair before backing away.  
“Wait… Will you stay?” Rowan whispered.  
“Of course,” Virgil smiled, gently sitting down at the foot of the bed and beaming at Rowan who weakly smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hey, that's all the drabbles I have so far.
> 
> The next like, 3 are unfinished but there are a couple after that are finished. I just felt like posting them in order instead of post a bunch of unfinished drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> For the next chapter-which I'll post soon- I'm going to fix the format, so um, wish me luck?


End file.
